A change in plans
by Dinaji and Miyuki
Summary: Three normal girls or so you think, after a freak accident, are sent to the Narutoverse, where they have the power to change things for the better. Please give my story a chance. !t's not going to be a Mary-sue, even though it might seem that way at first
1. Prologue

A Change of Plans"

Prologue

They were obsessed, it's true, but still in their wildest dreams they wouldn't have imagined this would happen. Best friends of the highest closeness, they spent almost every moment with each other. Nothing short of a volcanic eruption could get them to separate from each other and even then you would be hard pressed to force them in different directions.

Kalina, Becca, and Mandy were avid Naruto fans, that was the first thing that brought them together. However over time they only found they had more in common and became closer. A couple of those things would be that they live and breathe anime and manga, they loved bands like My Chemical Romance and Three Days Grace, and that they all were slightly (Yeah, right.) crazy/hyper.

They were very different in their favorite characters though. Becca's was Itachi Uchiha, Mandy's was Neji Hyuuga, and Kalina's was Gaara no Sabaku.

It was a Friday night, and as usual they were at Kalina and Mandy's (They were sisters) and were in the middle of their weekly Naruto marathon. They were currently gathered around in a circle watching the tv. It was one of their favorite episodes, the one where Haku comes into the picture. It was storming outside, so every now and then the lights would flicker on and off.

Kalina shrieked as a particularly loud crash of thunder sounded. She had always hated storms ever since she was little. Becca and Mandy were too involved in the tv to pay any notice to the storm, even though the lightning was dangerously close to the house. It had already hit one of the trees in the front yard. As long as the television was on and Naruto was on the screen, they would be totally oblivious to it. It wouldn't matter if it was raining ice-cream outside, they would not move for anything – but as seeing all good things have to come to an end... The tv blacked out.

"Well that sucks," Mandy groaned.

Everyone nodded gravely as Becca fell back with an exasperated groan.

"So what do we do now," Kalina asked loudly.

"We don't know," the two others said in unison, and then burst out laughing. Sometimes they would swear that they could read each others minds. It was scary... but hilarious at the same time.

Kalina layed down and propped her head up on her hands and stared at the other girls as they bickered good heartedly. She glanced around the small living room area. The walls were painted a crimson color and were plastered with posters – Bleach, Naruto, My Chemical Romance, Simple Plan, Evanesence, Within Temptation, Marilyn Manson, Fruits Basket, Sailor Moon, Johnny Depp, Zac Efron, Billy Joe Armstrong (Greenday), Tokio Hotel, including one with just Bill Kaulitz on it, Viva la Bam, and Happy bunny were a few of the multiple posters. The carpets were a coal black and very fluffy.

There was a couple of couches, They were black with paint splatters all over them, making it look like it was splattered with blood. A tall orange lamp sat in the middle of the room and there was a shelf filled with all kinds of things: Polished marble skulls, vials of blood (Don't ask where they got them... ), Samurai swords, authentic katanas, razor sharp kunai, 2 giant shriken, 5 daggers, and a package of senbon.

Kalina continued to daze off until a particularly loud crash of thunder sounded, shaking the small house. The television began to smoke angrily and seemed to give off a eerie green glow.

Mandy was the first to scream when the tv exploded, though the others abruptly followed. A bright light blinded them as a scorching heat caused them to scream in anguish instead of fright. Then it all went black.


	2. Wtf naruto?

Chapter 2: Chapter 1: WTF? Naruto!

Disclaimer: *Puts hands into pockets* Lemme see... I've got a ball of lent, a pack of gum, five bucks, and a Gaara keychain... nope don't own Naruto *Pouts* Damn... On the other hand, I do own Miyuki, Dinaji and, Luna... lol...

(Just so we don't get confused, I will be calling them by their Japanese names from now on. So Kalina Wolfe is Miyuki Yuuko, Mandy Lucas is Luna Neiko Uchiha, and Becca Meyer is Dinaji Yakushi.)

Chapter 1

Dinaji moaned as the light peered into her eyes. She turned over to block the sunlight out, but realizing that the light would not be apprehended so easily, she rolled back over onto her stomach and groggily sat up.

Rubbing her eyes, she tried to rid herself of the haze caused by the sleep. She then looked around and gasped.

She was in the middle of the forest. Now one may inquire what was so peculiar about that, well, one, she was sealed away like Miyuki and Luna inside the three girls pendants(Becca Kalina and Mandy's pendants) at Kalina and Mandy's house, two, she was in the opening of a cave in the forest, and last time she checked, she and her friends were a mission. So, yes. You can see why she was freaking out.

Said forest was very humid. It was filled with trees and Dinaji could barely see a medium-sized clearing, just past some large bushes.

She looked around some more and noticed her friends behind her, though the only reason she recognized them was the fact she saw the necklaces, both identical to her own that they gave to each other as a gift , hung on their necks. They were blue crystals hung on black leather string that was crisscrossed across their chests, and then wrapped around their necks twice and then tied in the back.

Miyuki's hair was a golden auburn-color. It rested around her peaceful face in loose curls. Her eyes were a beautiful rosy purple that glimmered with emotion. The only thing that caused the slightest defection in her eyes was the dark rings around her eyes, but even then it still just highlighted the color and shape of her eyes and made them just look better.

Her body was elegant. She had long legs and athletic arms. Her face was beautiful and childlike all at once. She had high cheekbones and plump, pouty lips. Her eyes were wide, and childlike and breathtakingly beautiful. Her body was curved in all the right places.

She wore a dark-red tank top, which clung to her body and halted about 5 inches below her breasts. Her arms were covered in clean bandages and she wore the traditional black fingerless ninja gloves on her hands. Her chest was enveloped tightly over her shirt with bandages, showing off her endowment.

A tattoo of a phoenix was on her arm before a tribal tattoo-like marking covered the rest of it. She was the jinchuuriki of the Rokubi. The queen of fire. The queen of phoenixes. Rokubi no Hosenka was not so demented as to give Ichibi no Shukaku a run for his money, but she still did like taking over Miyuki's body. She was a prankster and her pranks sometimes got out of hand causing the girls to leave another home. So, Miyuki only let her out in a clone, and a weak shadow clone at that. But, if Miyuki were to fall asleep, Rokubi would not hesitate to take over her body and cause havoc, thus causing the girl's lack of sleep and raccoon-like rings around her eyes.

Her revealed stomach was covered in netting. She also wore a pair of black cargo pants that stopped at her knees, thought the rest of her legs were covered in bandages. She also wore black regulation sandals, and two katanas were strapped on her back.

One had the kanji for 'Heaven's love' on the sheath in light blue crystal, the sheath itself was made of cherry wood. The hilt of the sword was pure silver and a crystal heart sat in the middle. The blade was made out of a very hard metal that had a golden glow to it. Carved into the blade was the kanji for the Seven Heavenly Acts: love, kindness, generosity, humility, forgiveness, acceptance, and serenity.

The other had the kanji for 'Satan's torment' on the sheath in polished onyx stone, the sheath was made of charred oak. The hilt of the sword was carved from ruby and a black onyx skull and crossbones sat in the middle. The blade was made from the polished bones of a demon and glowed black. Carved into it was the kanji for the Seven Deadly Sins: lust, pride, gluttony, envy, wrath, sloth, and greed.

These swords were named Ryousenkinoji no wa Sendonichikuwai abuni, otherwise known as The Swords of Spirit and Destruction... or just Ryousenkinoji, two of the most potent shinobi weapons in the 5 Great Shinobi Nations' history.

Dinaji stared mutely at her before turning to Luna

Luna was shorter than both of them, and younger, too. Her hair was light lavender with black ends. It stopped in the middle of the thighs and was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her eyes were dark purple almost black, but if she would activate her doujutsu it would turn into a completely different color.

She was a little less shapely than Miyuki, or even Dinaji for that matter, but still beautiful in her own way. She had wide child-like eyes, a round face, and small hands and feet that all gave her an air of innocence and youth.

She wore a dark-purple sleeveless top that washed-out to white at the bottom and dipped low at the back flaunting off a tattoo of a black tiger. Its head rested on her left shoulder, its body stretched across her bare back, and it ended with its two tails encircling around her arm twice before stopping at the flex of her arm.

The tiger itself was midnight black with lavender stripes and dark purple eyes, though it wasn't what the tiger looked like that made it significant but more like who it was. This particular tiger was Nibi no Tora, the queen of cats and dreams. Nibi was the gentlest of the demon lords, and prided herself in her dedication and kindness. Seals covered the rest of her arms, indicating what she really was, the jinchuuriki of Nibi herself.

The rest of her apparel was rather casual, consisting of a pair of white capris with convenient pockets on the thighs for kunai and shuriken and black sandals except for the large scythe strapped on her back.

The blade was a light red almost pink and the handle was snow white. The kanji for 'Dream of darkness', was painted onto the blade along with a elaborate picture of black roses dripping blood from its petals. This scythe allowed Mandy to make a rift in the dimension to put her opponents into a dream world where they would live out the next 3 months in their worst dreams. The dimension was kinda like Tsukuyomi. She could also use it rather efficiently as a normal weapon.

Dinaji soon saw a puddle nearby and slowly walked over and looked in and gaped. White hair was tied up into a braid that fell to her mid-back, her bangs were parted in the center and accentuated her face by curling around her jaw. Her eyes were golden with peppers of brown throughout them. Her skin was a light tan and stood out against her hair. What shocked her was the kanji for 'dragoness' on the middle of her collarbone. She was the jinchuuriki of the Yonbi no Ryu. The king of Dragons and minds.

Her face was gently curved and rounded into that of a model. Her eyes were molded sharply, but had an immediate softness to them. Her nose was small and delicate like the rest of her.

Her body was slender and shapely. At just over 5' 7" and only four inches shorter than Miyuki and five inches taller than Luna, she was the oldest at 17. Miyuki was 16 and Luna was 15. (Naruto Characters are three years older at the beginning of the series)

She wore a dark reddish-brown colored cutoff shirt, which showed her toned belly, and had gold tassels hanging at the bottom and a matching tie-around skirt tied on her left thigh and left that leg completely exposed from the mid-thigh down while it covered the right completely until it stopped at her shin.

She had seven bangles on each wrist and her nails were painted blood red. It was the same for her toenails and ankles. On her feet she wore a pair of hardened black silk slippers with soft soles and good padding that allowed her to move as stealthily and swiftly as the wind.

On her waist lay what looked like an ordinary katana, but if she were to transfer chakra into it, it has to be her, it won't work with anyone else's chakra, it would turn into Ryoushi no Sinachino, 'The Dragon's Tooth.' A sword that could put Orochimaru's Kusunagi and Kisame's Samehada to shame. It's true that it is not as powerful as Ryousenkinoji, but it was close.

Dinaji was also psychic. She could levitate objects and call them to her with her mind. She could see the future at random times (she still hadn't figured out how to see the future anytime she wanted) and look into the past on a whim. In addition to those powers, she could also read minds and project her thoughts into others' minds. She also had a keke genkai that allowed her to have reptile like vision she was able to see heat signatures making it easy for her to see how many foes she would be facing before battle.

Dinaji fell out of her shock when she heard a rustle in the nearby trees. She swiftly fell into a defensive stance, for some reason she had the knowledge, strength, and ability's of someone of elite jonin status. Silently she walked slowly, proceeding toward the border of the clearing to the thinner areas.

Turning around one of the trees, she stood concealed behind one of the ampler bushes, looking for the origin of the sound. Now as Dinaji was who she was, she did the only sane thing anyone would do in her position, she strangled a gasp.

There resting in the grass was an exhausted Naruto Uzumaki. The 15-year-old ninja layed in the grass with sweat covering his brows as he snored lightly.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed.

Finally the full blunt of the situation came up to her and her jaw dropped and she said one thing, "Holy Shit!" She stared in shock.

"Shit isn't holy," A voice spoke loudly from behind her.

Dinaji screeched and fell to her butt. Breathing harshly see looked up to see who her assailant was and saw Miyuki grinning broadly at her and Luna in the background wallowing around the ground in tears from trying to keep her laughter mute.

She just glared at her friends causing them to think of the same thing 'If looks could kill'. Miyuki smiled sheepishly at her and dragged her foot on the ground.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Do you forgive me?" Miyuki gave her best friend the puppy dog eyes.

Dinaji sighed in irritation, "Fine, but only because we have to talk."

Miyuki smiled childishly.

Luna finally spoke up, "Anyways, moving on. What were you looking so unbelievingly at?"

Dinaji waved them over and pointed to the sleeping boy.

Miyuki gasped and Luna squeaked and they both said one thing in unison, "Holy Shit!"

"I know that's what I just said."

Miyuki gaped at the boy, "You mean we're back in our world," she whispered hopefully.

"Yes ."

Miyuki and Luna gave out a sigh of relief for they thought for sure they would never be back here


	3. Haku and Twins

Chapter 3: Chapter 2: Haku and Twins

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
Chapter 2  
"Okay, so let me get this straight. Somehow by the awesome powers of Kami-sama we were transported back into the Naruto world . . . ,"Luna asked loudly, but not too loudly as to wake up the other occupant of the clearing . . . *coughNarutocough*.  
Dinaji and Miyuki nodded happily with huge, silly, giddy, dreamy grins on their faces. They were so happy, I mean borderline insanity happy, it wasn't funny. Luna was sure that the grins would be permanently etched onto their faces.  
"So the only thing to do now is find out where we are. I do know we were on our way back from a mission to spy on the sound village but I don't remember much after that ," Dinaji spoke up suddenly. She wondered how long they had been gone for. She also wondered if itachi missed her as much as she missed him.  
The other kunoichi nodded. Mabey talking to Naruto would give them some answers  
"I know, but I'm sooo hoping that we are here before the Chunin exams," Miyuki said quietly for once, a look of sadness crossed her face.  
The others looked at her in confusion.  
"Why?"  
"Think about it, if we are here before the Chunin exams we can change everything. Sasuke would never leave, Sarutobi-sama wouldn't die, I could fix Gaara's seal, and we could get Itachi to come back to Konoha before the Leaf-Sound war begins, he could help us a lot in the future," The 16 year-old-girl spoke quietly.  
Her friends pondered on this until something got her attention. A rustling noise to their left startled them out of their thinking.  
They spun their heads toward the sound. A calm Haku was kneeling on the ground picking herbs. Luna smirked, "Guess we know where we might be now . . . "  
At that memories flashed across the girls' minds. It was the memories of their life in the Naruto world.  
Luna, was a native of Konoha, but when Nibi was sealed into her, she was exiled. Nibi had apologized profusely, she had thought she was helping the little girl she saw picking flowers in the field. Luna just always waved the tiger off. As she so easily put it, 'I would have never met Miyuki or Dinaji if you hadn't sealed yourself into me. And besides you are like a mother to me and I wouldn't trade you for anything.' She was only 6 at the time, she wandered for a while until she met up with Miyuki. She has a twin brother, but the idea of a brother was not what made her gasp in shock. Her full name was Luna Neiko Uchiha, the twin sister of our very own Sasuke.  
Dinaji was a native of Snow Country, but because of her village's massacre she was left alone at 10 and she also wandered until she met up with both Miyuki and Luna. Her full name is Dinaji Yakushi, and her only living relative is a resident of Konoha. Her brother is Kabuto Yakushi himself.  
Miyuki's story was the most tragic. Her full name was Miyuki Yuuko. She was sent away from her home at 9 because of her discovery of her kekkai genkai. Soon after she learned that her father had murdered her mother, because he found out of her lineage, and that her older brother by 4 years had killed their father afterwards when he had tried to kill him as well, on accident, he had activated his kekkai genkai and their father had been murdered by the one thing he was terrified of, their power over ice.  
That's right . . . Miyuki is now staring at her older brother for the first time in 7 years.  
She squealed and jumped out of the bushes, attaching herself to the startled man. She looked up at him with teary eyes and smiled.  
"Haku-niisan," she whispered and buried her face into her his chest.  
Haku stuttered. "Miyu-chan?"  
Miyuki nodded happily.  
They stood like that until something hit Miyuki and she jerked away from Haku and ran toward the others. Grabbing her friends hands she dragged them over to her brother.  
"Haku-nii, these are my best friends, Luna Neiko Uchiha and Dinaji Yakushi."  
Dinaji squealed. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting the Haku after hearing so much about you for so long!"  
Mandy face faulted and then smacked her on the head... hard.  
Haku stared at the girls for a little bit, "What are you talking about?"  
Miyuki groaned... "I guess we have to tell him," she spoke to the others.  
They nodded in agreement.  
Dinaji spoke up first, "Well it all started when we were over at Luna's and Miyuki's house..."  
*Meanwhile in the Akatsuki hideout...*  
Itachi was just getting out of the shower. His hair was down and cascaded over his shoulders dripping water down his six-pack abs. He was wearing nothing but a towel hiding his modesty.  
He shook his head, "I have a feeling that something huge is going to happen..."  
He walked into the front room and then just stared at the people in it. Tobi was acting like... well... to put it simply... he was acting like Gir... Itachi sweatdropped.  
"We spiked his tea, yeah," Deidara spoke up to the stunned Uchiha. Itachi just blinked, "I don't wanna know..." He walked slowly out the door wearily...  
*Back with our heroines...*  
Haku blinked, "So let me get this straight... You guys were sealed into another world?"  
Luna nodded.  
"And by some freak accident by a storm you were sent back?"  
Miyuki chirped, "Yup!"  
"And somehow you ended up in this world with your knowledge of what is to come in this world and now you want to change it all for the better?"  
Dinaji squealed and nodded hyperly.  
Haku just blinked and simply stated, "Okay."  
Luna sweatdropped. "That's it. You believe us that simply?"  
"I have no reason to not believe you."  
Miyuki spoke up, "So will you help us?"  
"Sure."  
Miyuki stared into her older brother's eyes seriously. "Haku-niisan, I want you to promise me that if Zabuza still wants to fight even after you tell him what will happen, you will not fight. If you must fight to keep your status, do not continue if it gets too serious. I know you feel like you owe Zabuza for taking you in, but you owe me even more. I just found you again and I do not wanna lose you!"  
Haku sighed. "Alright I will try, but I can't promise you..."  
"I really don't like that answer, but that's most likely the best answer that I will get isn't it?"  
Haku nodded, "I will talk to Zabuza. I suggest you wake up the boy and have him take you to the place they are staying at."  
The girls nodded and Haku disappeared in a burst of mist.  
Miyuki sighed sadly and slowly collapsed onto the ground and buried her face into her hands. Dinaji and Luna walked over to her and put their arms around her.  
"Are you going to be okay," Luna asked.  
Miyuki nodded and looked up, her eyes full of tears. She quickly wiped her eyes and sniffled a little.  
"Let's go wake up Kitsune-chan," Dinaji chirped.  
Miyuki snickered and smiled.  
They all walked over to Naruto who was snoring lightly. He started to mumble in his sleep, "Stupid Sasuke-teme... stop... eating...my...ramen!"  
The friends giggled.  
"Come on Naru... wake up..."  
They shook him lightly, but he just brushed them off.  
"Don't... touch... my... ramen... *snore*"  
Luna sighed... and dumped some water on him with a jutsu. Naruto woke up with a start.  
"Whose ther'?"  
Naruto rubbed his eyes and stared at the girls.  
"Woah, you're prettier than Sakura-chan..."  
"You're a ninja from Konohagure, right," Luna asked softly.  
Naruto stared at her, "Yeah, what's it to ya..."  
"I'm looking for my twin brother," Luna spoke sadly.  
"Really, who is he?"  
"Sasuke Uchiha."  
Naruto fell back sputtering. "W-what!?"  
"You know him?"  
"You're Sasuke-teme's twin sister?"  
All of them nodded happily.  
"Come on then, I can take you to him."  
Naruto got up painfully and stretched his muscles out like a fox (*snicker*). He beckoned them to follow him. They quickly wove in and out of the trees until they came upon a small house. Luna took a deep breath, and they all walked through the door.  
"Yo."  
Miyuki shrieked and fell backwards. Kakashi was standing on top of the ceiling, staring down at them his eyes... I mean eye (*sweatdrops*... I forgot...) up in a lazy smile. Quickly, he flipped off the ceiling and came to face the group.  
"Thanks for finally joining us again Naruto, and who might these young kunoichi be?"  
Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Well... I..."  
Luna saved him, "I'm Luna and these are my best friends Miyuki Yuuko and Dinaji Yakushi."  
"Hey, hey Kakashi-sensei, where's Sasuke-teme?"  
"Sasuke, Sakura get down here, Naruto's back and he brought company!"  
"Naruto Uzumaki, so help me! I'm going to kill you," Sakura screamed as she bounded down the stairs, as much as she hated to admit it she was worried sick about the #1 unpredictable, knuckle-headed ninja of Konoha. She skidded to a stop in front of the group... and just blinked as Sasuke walked in. He just stared at Luna until his eyes widened and a grin came over his face.  
Kakashi blinked and walked over to the beaming Uchiha and felt his forehead. "Sasuke, are you feeling well?"  
"I've never been better."  
Luna spoke up softly, "It's good to see you again Sasuke-nii..."  
Everyone was silent.  
"Sasuke, who is she," Kakashi said, confusedly.  
"She's my twin sister..."  
In the background Naruto smiled sadly at the family reunion and walk out of the backdoor. Miyuki stared at his back and followed him.  
Naruto collapsed on the hill by the house and stared at the sky.  
He laughed mockingly, "You know, I will never have that kind of thing, a family."  
Miyuki plopped down beside him. "You wanna talk about it?"  
"You wouldn't understand."  
Miyuki smiled softly and stared at the clouds. "When I was 9, I lived in a small farming village with my family, my mother, father, and older brother by 4 years, Haku. During the great shinobi war, kekkai genkai's gained a tremendous reputation. People became scared of them and tried to purge the world of them. My mother's side of the family had played a big part in the war. Their kekkai genkai killed more than 10,000 people in the war. She changed her name and moved to the village and fell in love with my father. I ended up discovering my bloodline when I was ice skating and fell into the lake when I came upon thin ice. It turns out that my family's kekkai genkai was the power over ice and water. The water acted on my silent pleas and forced me out of the lake.  
Fifty other people saw this and they came after me with weapons and forced me to run. That was the last time I saw any of my family. It wasn't until I met up with Luna and Dinaji that I met my real family. Dinaji was the sole survivor of her village's massacre and Luna was exiled from Konoha, and we all have something in common with you. We are Jinchuuriki as well(to be exact the demons the girls have sealed within them are not the tailed beast the Akatsuki are looking for.). Dinaji holds Yonbi no Ryu, I hold the Rokubi no Hosenka, and Luna holds the Nibi no Tora."  
Naruto stared at her horrified. "H-h-how did you know?"  
"I knew since we first came upon you. Let me guess you have, judging by the amount of chakra in your seal and the color and power of the chakra, Kyuubi is sealed inside of you, correct?"  
Naruto nodded. Miyuki smiled and scooted towards the boy and enveloped the boy in a warm hug. "Don't ever forget. You are one of the fortunate jinchuuriki. You have friends that are not afraid of you and people who care and love you. There are many others that would kill just to have what you have."  
Naruto smiled at the girl.  
Miyuki tipped his head to look up at her, "If you want me to be, I will be part of your family. You will never be without a family again."  
Naruto choked out a sob and nodded cheerfully.  
"I would love that."  
Pulling the startled boy closer she began to sing softly.  
"Do you ever feel like breaking down, Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you.  
Do you ever wanna runaway, do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on, turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming.  
No, you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me.  
To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark.  
To be kicked when your down, and feel like you've been pushed around.  
To be on the edge of breaking down and no one understands you  
No, you don't know what it's like.  
Welcome to my life.  
Do you wanna be somebody else, are you sick of feeling so left out  
Are you desperate to find something more, before this life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate, are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big, fake smiles and stupid lies, that will keep inside you bleeding  
No, you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me.  
To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when your down, and feel like you've been pushed around.  
To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like.  
Welcome to my life.  
No one ever lied straight to your face, and no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy, but I'm not gonna be okay.  
Everybody always gets you what you wanted, you never had to work it was always there.  
You don't know what it's like,  
What's its like?  
To be hurt, to be lost, to be left out in the dark.  
To be kicked when your down and feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down and no ones there to save you.  
No you don't know what it's like  
To be hurt, to be lost, to be left out in the dark.  
To be kicked when your down and feel like you've been pushed around.  
To be on the edge of breaking down and no ones there to save  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life"  
(AN- That was almost disgustingly corny don'tcha think?)  
Miyuki sat up and smiled. "Hey Naruto?"582  
"Hmm?"  
"I've got a whole stash of ramen in my backpack back at the house."  
Naruto perked up and at the speed of lightning he grabbed her hand and started to drag her back to the house. "Why didn't you say so," The boy looked back at the kunoichi and grinned his signature grin, but stopped mid-stride. "Wait! How did you know I loved ramen?"  
Miyuki grinned, "You talk in your sleep... you said, and I quote, 'Stupid Sasuke-teme, stop eating my ramen."  
Naruto just smiled sheepishly and resumed dragged the poor girl with speeds that would put cheetahs to shame. Sadly... he didn't notice the tree that was suddenly in his pathway... Miyuki on the other hand... did.  
"Naruto... *Crash*... never mind ..."  
Miyuki helped the dazed ninja from the ground and walked back to the house.  
About 5 minutes away from the house, Miyuki stopped them and turned to face Naruto. "Naruto, have you ever thought of anyone as something more than a friend, like say a girlfriend?"  
"Well, there's Sakura-chan, but she's more like a sister to me, and the only other girl that even notices me is Hinata."  
Miyuki perked up, "Maybe, he's not as naive as he seems...," She thought.  
"But I don't think she likes me back. She always gets red around me and faints. I think she's allergic to me..."  
Miyuki sweatdropped. "Never mind..."  
Naruto smiled sadly. "At least that's what I tell say to make everyone believe I don't notice her advances. The truth is that I know that Hinata would be persecuted if I tried to date her. So I ignore her."  
"Naruto, Hinata likes you... I think she would take that chance."  
"I... wasn't being exactly truthful with that statement. There is a second reason that I ignore her and it's not Sakura." Naruto looked away and blushed. In the distance they both heard Sakura's screech when Sasuke ignored her. Miyuki quickly noticed how Naruto's eyes hardened.  
"You... like... Sasuke, don't you?"  
"What... pssh... not in your life."  
"Naruto?"  
"Alright, fine! I do, okay?!"  
"It's okay for you to like another boy, Naruto. In fact, I believe that Sasuke likes you as well. Just give it time and everything will turn out fine." Miyuki smirked inside her mind. 'Of course I'm going to play a little matchmaking as well."  
"Thank you Miyuki-chan."  
They were silent for a few seconds, "Miyuki-chan, do you have anyone you like?"  
Miyuki's face blazed fire-red.  
"Y-y-y-yeah I-I-I d-do. I met him when we were staying in the sand village for a little while. He's the Kazekage's son, and he's one of the less fortunate of the jinchuuriki. He was feared by everyone and despised for what he was. I was the only one whoever looked deep enough to not see the monster and the ruthless killer he had become from lack of love. He was silent, but sweet. His sister Temari told me that I was the only one whoever got him to open up the slightest since his uncle betrayed him by trying to assassinate him. I was only 10 when we met. Me and Luna had just met up with Dinaji. We stayed there for about 3 years before Luna's fuzzy little problem was discovered and we were once again forced to leave a home. He's name was Gaara no Sabaku. I had just gotten him to show his emotions a little bit more, but I'm afraid of what became of him when we left."  
"I'll make you a deal, Miyuki-chan. I will go after Sasuke when we go back to Konoha, you are coming back with us, aren't you," Miyuki nodded. "If you swear that the next time you meet up with Gaara you go after him."  
Miyuki blushed and sputtered. "We will be meeting up with him about a month after we return to Konoha," She thought in surprise.  
"Okay, you have a deal."  
*Meanwhile with Zabuza and Haku*  
"Haku if what you say is true, We will not fight to the death. We will only put on a show for Gatou until he shows up and then we will kill him."  
Haku nodded, "Thank you Zabuza-sama. I really did not want to take a chance of having to fight my little sister."  
Zabuza sighed, "Haku, I think of you as a son. You're not just a weapon to me any more and I want what's best for you. If Kakashi accepts the offer to take us to Konoha and talk the Hokage into signing us up to be a Konoha shinobi. I want to know if you would mind if I adopt you and your sister as my own children."  
Haku's eyes widened and he stared at the man before him. "I-I-I would love that Zabuza-sama."  
"If that is so, call me Father from now on..."  
"Hai, father."  
Haku smiled in happiness.  
*Back at the house*  
"Are you sure that happened, Sasuke-nii? I mean I really don't think Itachi-niisan would do something like this," Luna asked her brother gently, though she really truly knew what happened that night. She also knew about Itachi's complete and utter innocence in the matter, but for now she had to put up a front for Team 7 until they had an opportunity to explain the truth.  
"I didn't think so either, but I saw him with my own eyes."  
Dinaji snorted in the background and decided to speak up, "Who says he killed them without a reason." She heavily layed on the hints to Itachi's innocence.  
Sasuke glared at her, "I know what I saw, you weren't there..."  
*Back at the Akatsuki hideout*  
*Achoo! * Itachi sneezed loudly... "Someone's talking about me." He rubbed his nose and looked around for his fingernail polish. It was no where to be seen.  
"TOBI! WHERE THE HELL IS MY FINGERNAIL POLISH?!"  
"Tobi's a good boy," Tobi squealed and ran away.  
"Get back here you worthless pieces of junk," Itachi growled and ran after the streaking boy... and when I say streaking... I mean he was streaking butt-naked down the hall. As he ran past Deidara, Deidara screamed, "Ahhhhh, my eyes! My beautiful blue eyes!," He screamed flailing about.  
Hidan walked out of his room to see what to problem was...  
"For the fucking love of Jashin-sama, you shit-faced morons better damn well stop this before I kill you and then bring you back from the dead, just to kill you bitches again!"  
Everyone stopped what they were doing. Tobi quickly tossed Itachi his purple fingernail polish and hightailed it out of there, Itachi walked back to his room with a smug look on his face closing the door behind him he sighed before looking at his dresser where a picture sat and looked at it it was of him and Dinaji he missed her terribly she and her friends were off on a mission, but have been missing for about 5 months he wasn't about to loose hope on the girls yet he was knocked out of his pondering when he heard Deidara crash his way back into his room.  
Hidan muttered profanities under his breath and quickly walked back into his room.  
Pein just stared at the encounter with much disdain. Turning towards Konan, he stared her in the eyes.  
"Please tell me again, why in the 7 layers of hell did I start this organization!?"  
"Because you needed the strongest of ninjas to help you gather all of the biju and take over the world."  
"Konan, that was a rhetorical question. I really didn't need an answer..."  
She just sweatdropped.  
*Back with the girls*  
After a long explanation from Sasuke; Naruto and Miyuki stuffing their faces like two horses that were stranded in the desert for 2 years with no food or water, with ramen; and a glaring match between Sasuke and Dinaji because of her 'Itachi' comment, they finally retired to bed.  
Miyuki and Dinaji shared a room (Though, as we all know, Miyuki doesn't sleep...), and to Luna's mortification she was stuck with Sakura, who kept her up, with questions about Sasuke, until Luna finally had enough and knocked the bubblegum-haired girl out, and Sasuke and Naruto shared a room with Kakashi.  
The girls' heads were occupied with dreams of their future in the Naruto world.  
In the morning, Miyuki had just finished reading a book Tsunami provided her with to keep her busy while everyone else was sleeping, and noticed the time, so she went down stairs where Tsunami was making breakfast. She went over and helped the women with the food, until the other's got up.  
Looking around she noticed that someone was missing. She looked towards Sasuke and asked, "Yo, Sasuke, could you go get Dinaji from our room," fully knowing the potential consequences of that action, considering that Dinaji talks in her sleep, and her current infatuation with a certain long-haired Uchiha.  
Sasuke gave Miyuki the signature 'Uchiha glare' and stalked up the stairs to their room. Every thing was okay, until a loud schoolgirlish scream was heard and a loud clunk.  
Miyuki burst out laughing, and eventually Luna grasped on to what had happened and started laughing herself.  
Everyone rapidly ran up the stairs after the girls had mellowed down, looked to see a twitching Sasuke on the floor. He was literally foaming at the mouth. Everyone snickered.  
Looking into the room, they saw Dinaji making out with her pillow, moaning. Now they really didn't know why Sasuke was so scarred by that until she moaned the name of the person she was currently dream making out with.  
"Oh, Itachi..."  
Miyuki snickered, and Naruto burst out laughing at the drooling Uchiha. Luna quickly helped her twin sit up and Sasuke finally calmed down.  
"What the hell was that," he demanded.  
Miyuki burst out laughing, and explained, "We came across a organization called Akatsuki about 3 years. Now, before you judge us on who we had lived with for almost 2 years, know this, we were young. Luna was traveling by herself for 3 years before we came across each other in Tea Country. We met up with Dinaji 6 months later, we stayed in sand for 3 years before we had to leave. So by the time we came across them we were only 12, 13, and 14 years old. We hadn't known about the Uchiha massacre, so we really didn't know to stay away from Itachi. All we really knew was that we had came across Luna's older brother, who didn't care that we crashed with him for a while. We ended up staying with 10 S-class criminals. More specifically, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame of the seven swordsmen of the mist, Pein, Deidara of the rock, Konan of the snow, Hidan of the grass, Kakuzu of the grass, Zetsu of the grass, Sasori of the red sand, and Tobi who really isn't an S-class criminal, but was as strong as Deidara, though you would never realize it because he almost always acts like a 5-year-old on a sugar, crack, and red dye (AN- Inside joke. Becca has this odd reaction to red dye and it basically makes her go into a sugar rush/ crack induced state-like thing) induced high.  
We stayed with them for about a year and seven months, so before you ask Kakashi, we have not seen them for a little over a year, so we have no clue whatsoever where their whereabouts are."  
Luna snickered silently. 'Liar, we know exactly where they are and how to find them. After all we are honorary members...,' she thought to her self, fingering the ring on her right hand. It was platinum and had a light purple stone set into it–A black kanji was set in the middle of the stone, saying 'Black Cat'. The ring's were the symbol of Akatsuki membership. Miyuki and Dinaji had one as well. Miyuki's was a silver band and a rare fire stone was set into it and her kanji was black saying 'Fire Goddess'. Dinaji's was a gold band with an onyx stone, the kanji was bright yellow and said 'Dragoness'.  
Miyuki glared at her friend, "Anyways. Moving on. Over that period of time, Dinaji got really close to Itachi. So close that she fell in love with him. So that's why she was making out with her pillow while moaning your older brother's name..." The ice-wielder took a huge breath and became silent.  
Sasuke glared at Luna.  
"Don't you glare at me, Otouto (little brother)," Luna chastised, playing up the fact that she was 4 minutes older then him. "I didn't know about the massacre!"  
"Whatever... Just keep her away from me," Sasuke growled, still slightly twitching.  
"Gladly," a voice sounded from behind the group. Spinning around they faced an annoyed Dinaji. She glared at them and then turned quickly around to face Miyuki. Her face softened. Walking over to her friend she enveloped her in a hug.  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
Miyuki stared at the girl confusedly. "What are you talking about, Dinaji-chan?"  
Dinaji sweatdropped. "What happens today?"  
Miyuki's eyes widened. She growled at her best friend. "Damn it Dinaji! You just had to remind me didn't you!"  
Team 7, Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami stared at this encounter confused.  
Naruto spoke up, "What are you guys talking about?"  
"Nothing," the girls answered.  
Kakashi broke the conversation up. "I hate to interrupt, but we have to get to the bridge and start our mission." Looking towards the girls, "You guys are welcome to come. I mean you are kunoichi, right?"  
Our heroines nodded happily except for one whose eyes were oddly blank and her face devoid of emotion. She looked at them and ran out the door. Luna and Dinaji stared at her in alarm.  
"Is she okay," Sakura spoke up worriedly.  
Naruto stared after the girl and turned to go find her. Luna stopped him. Looking towards the others, she said, "We'll meet you at the bridge. We know where she went."  
Team 7 nodded and followed Tazuna out.  
Before leaving Dinaji spoke up to Tsunami, "Do you have anywhere to go? Gatou is sick, he would think twice about using you and Inari for leverage above Tazuna."  
The woman nodded and ushered her son to her brother's house.  
The duo quickly jumped out of the window. Running to a hill over looking the ocean. It was beautiful, but it now held a feeling of despair. Sitting under a cherry tree was a sobbing Miyuki. She was curled up into a ball and rocking back and forth. She was sitting exactly on a place that she would never forget. It would be the place Haku would be buried if he died in the battle like last time. The ice-wielder looked up and sniffed. Wiping her eyes she stood up and walked to the kunoichi. Looking up she gave a weak smile and simply stated, "Let's go."  
The group turned around and raced to the nearly completed bridge. Hearing noises of battle, Miyuki froze momentarily before a look of determination came over her face and she ran even faster.  
Luna turned towards Dinaji, "I'm going to go help Sakura. Don't get into anything until Miyuki needs it. It is her battle."  
Dinaji nodded and they went their separate ways.  
Ducking behind the bushes she watched the battle.  
Miyuki ran towards the wall of ice mirrors. Sasuke was standing above a collapsed Naruto and was about to give the killing blow to Haku. His sharingan was spinning in anticipation. Haku closed his eyes and resigned to his fate. A single tear ran down his cheek. Whispering quietly he muttered an apology. "I'm so sorry, Miyu-chan. I tried."  
Waiting for the pain that would bring the end of his life, he felt nothing. Looking above him he gasped in surprise. Miyuki stood above him blood dripping from the huge hole in her chest. She collapsed on top of him. "Haku-nii," she whispered coughing up blood. Haku laid her on her back and grasped his little sister's bloody hand. He glared half-heartedly at her.  
"Why," he sobbed. "Why did you do that!?"  
He screamed in anger. Miyuki smiled up at her brother. " I couldn't let you die again."  
Miyuki's hand fell limp as she fell silent. Haku passed out from shock and sorrow.  
Sasuke stared at the pair lying next to each other, before a terrifying screech of rage sounded. The area was suddenly covered in flying debris as Dinaji calmly walked toward the Uchiha. She glared at the Uchiha.  
"Not only is your hatred misplaced, foolish one, but you are idiotic enough to touch my best friend!"  
Sasuke gave her the famous 'Uchiha glare'. She just stared at him. "I lived with Itachi for almost 2 years, do you really think your glare would effect me at all."  
Holding up her hand, she quickly swiped it in front of her. Sasuke was thrown across the area by an invisible force. He crashed painfully into a nearby tree. Bringing up her hand, he was hoisted up into the air. She brought him near her. Bringing him up to her nose, she smirked.  
"Little Uchiha, do you want to know a secret?"  
Sasuke just hung there. Blood ran down is chin as he stared at her with blank eyes. His sharingan flickered before disappearing, he's eyes returning to their normal coal color.  
"Itachi was on a mission to massacre your clan. The Uchiha's were corrupted and were planning on massacring the Hyuuga clan and killing the Sandaime. Itachi had found out from his best friend Shisui. Shisui was told to kill Itachi to get him out of the way. Itachi fought with him and won, therefore getting the Mangekyo. He never betrayed Konohagure. He loved you too much to kill you as well so he made you hate him and want revenge.  
He was then told to masquerade as a missing-nin to infiltrate Akatsuki to keep tabs on them."  
Sasuke's eyes widened. Dinaji preceded to angrily break every bone in the boy's body before tossing him away like trash. Collapsing beside the siblings she pulled Miyuki's head into her lap and began to sob.  
"Dina...ji...," a moan was heard.  
Surprised, Dinaji looked down to find Miyuki staring up at her. Miyuki painfully sat up and looked at the girl.  
Dinaji was in shock. 'W-w-what!? B-b-b-but you had a h-h-hole in y-your chest!"  
Miyuki smirked. "I'm a jinchuuriki, or did you forget."  
Dinaji growled and punched the girl in the face. "Don't ever do that again."  
Miyuki stared at the unconscious Sasuke and snickered, "You did quite a number on him..."  
Haku shot up quickly. "Miyuki!"  
Miyuki glomped him. "Nii-san," she squealed.  
"Thank god."  
Haku hugged the girl back and sighed in relief. The mist began to disperse to reveal a dead Gatou and about another 200 men dead. Zabuza stood in the middle of them, smirking.  
Luna walked over to him and bowed. "Thank you for listening to Haku-san. It would have torn Miyuki up if he had died in this battle."  
Kakashi looked on in shock. "You mean you knew him all along."  
"No, we knew Haku-nii. There's a difference," Miyuki spoke up from behind them. She walked over to Zabuza as well. "I don't know how I will ever thank you for caring for Haku-nii, Zabuza-sama."  
"I know of one way. I want to adopt the two of you. So instead of Haku and Miyuki Yuuko, it will be Haku and Miyuki Momochi."  
Miyuki squealed and threw herself at the man happily. "Could you do me one favor though Father?"  
Zabuza nodded. Miyuki ran off to return with a limping Naruto, who had just woke up. "Father, this is Naruto."  
"He's your father?!" Naruto shrieked in shock.  
Miyuki nodded. "He's going to adopted me and Haku-nii. Father, would you be willing to adopt Naruto as well."  
Naruto stuttered, "M-mi-m-miyuki-chan."  
Zabuza smiled, "Welcome to the family, Naruto Momochi."  
The kitsune broke down crying in happiness.  
Luna turned towards Kakashi, "Will you allow Zabuza-sama and Haku-san to come with us, Kakashi-san."  
Looking towards the hopeful faces of the group of ninja, he sighed in defeat. "It would be beneficial to have them on Konoha forces anyways."  
The girls squealed in happiness.  
Dinaji lit up in remembrance. "Ummmm... Kakashi-San, Sasuke is kinda in a bit of a predicament."  
The jonin groaned. "What kind of a predicament?"  
"Ummmm... He made me think he killed Miyuki so I got mad and told him the truth about Itachi's mission and...," She broke off mumbling at this point.  
"What was that?"  
"I kinda...ummm... broke... every... bone... in his body."  
Sakura screeched and ran towards the boy. Kakashi cursed loudly. Naruto started to chuckle angrily. "Serve's him right for almost killing my sister and brother..."  
Everyone nodded and happily waited for the others


End file.
